Doodles
by WindCastWord
Summary: Scattered short bits and thoughts and moments and love. More to be added. Konata/Kagami
1. 1 Keep

My first postings as a warm up piece. Yes as poem, so no frowns. Others will be added in time.

* * *

_K_eep those emerald eyes on mine

_O_nly mine forever

_N_ot that you can't look at the rest of me also

_A_nother time I'd be so shy

_T_onight though I want this

_A_ll of this

...

_K_eep those sapphire eyes on mine

_A_nd be in awe of me

_G_rab at me wildly

_A_rrest me my tsundere

_M_ake me yours

_I_nnocence isn't your intention


	2. 2 You

Next piece. The boundries between friend and lover are not always so clear.

* * *

You're teasing me again

And I so want to smile

So want to laugh at it really

Instead I let a sarcastic one slide

But you know don't you?

I can tell how your green eyes gain even more mischief

And come closer

That little touch

...

You're tempting me again

And I so want to also

So much I get frustrated

Instead pushing you away roughly

But if we were alone right now

I can see how much my 'tsundere' actions turn you on

And oh yeah I'd gladly go wild on you too

That forbidden love just won't leave us alone

...

You're heading right

And we're heading left

So is how we return to our own homes

Instead following your skirt all the way to your bedroom

But the excuse of group study won't work anymore

I say I'll call you later

And you give me that cute wink

That call is going to be a lot of fun

...

You're going to pant

And I'll make that mew noise

So goes our whispers goodnight

Instead of pointless conversation

But it warms us

I will softly call out as I go over

And you'll just giggle

That is our way of being discrete

...

You're silent now

And wondering if I'll say it this time

So patient you are for this one thing

Instead I whisper a sweet nothing

But you whisper one back

I don't always want it to be like this

And maybe one day say

That I love you


	3. 3 Close

Start of a series of double perspectives. This one in a way based on the OVA segment.

* * *

…Baka…

Baka! Baka! Ba-KAAA!

Tsukasa you baka…

I was going to tell her

…eventually…maybe…

...

Konata looks to me shocked

Emeralds honestly surprised

I…I can't even utter a quick denial

Can't breath, burning up,

And all I can feel is my pulse racing!

...

Drumming over and over

Deafening in the silence

Even if time were still

Everyone's focus is on me

Any response drowned in a frozen wave

...

I'm dying of embarrassment and shame

…literally!

From a thousand raw needles numbing me

That I just want to disappear and never feel again

It hurts

...

Something inside broke,

The world is blurring, dulling to grey

Tears? And the world tips sideways

Shrivel up and wither away. Hurry!

Before they remember such a pitiful girl existed

...

My body is neither erased or able to move

Trembling on the floor

Just want to escape,

Wake up from this nightmare of my greatest fear

…that's right just a nightmare, a nightmare

...

…go back to sleep…sleep…

And never wake again.

* * *

Even I have to do a double take

Tsukasa only giggles and repeats

"Sis was dreaming about wanting to be with you"

...

Ahaa~!

What am I ever to do with such a treasure of knowledge?

Tease, flirt, play innocent pretending not to know what's being implied?

Actually I am curious as to what she exactly means by that.

Please oh benevolent Haruhi let it be true!

...

But my Tsundere beside us is far too silent

No endearing wrath. No rebuttal for her sister slipping personal info again

Frozen in place with panic etched on her face

Only one word is whispered with a dead hollow

"…baka…"

...

…I think we finally broke her.

She's sweating but there's no blush

Just the start of a tear in the corner of wide eyes

Suddenly with a start making us all jump

Kagami visibly pulls in on herself, shaking

...

By now the whole class has noticed

Just in time to see her topple onto the floor

Sending all of us scrambling, some to help, some to get help

In my arms she feels…cold

…this is serious

...

Yet everything sounds too quiet

This should've only been shared between the two of us

Between Kagami and me that both of us were hiding

My arms tighten gently around her

It may not be a confession but take my heartfelt warmth

...

Now, if only I could carry you out of here like a bride


End file.
